


2056

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Another sad one, Gen, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was laid to rest beneath a soft, grey marble stone.<br/>Alongside was a space: John's space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2056

John looked across the churchyard.  
It was beautiful. Well-kept grass, dotted with floral tributes and polished headstones.

Sherlock was laid to rest beneath a soft, grey marble stone. Alongside was a space: John's space.  
He carefully stooped to lay the purple flower against the headstone. He smiled at the deep-coloured bloom. It reminded him of _that_ shirt. There had always been a running joke between them about _that_ purple shirt, and the colour had become almost symbolic of their relationship and the passion between them.

John grunted, reaching for Hamish's hand as he stood. He smiled at his son. He couldn't imagine how he could have carried on if it wasn't for Hamish.

 _Same went for Mycroft_ , he thought. Mycroft's nephew had been his reason for living after he'd lost both Greg and Sherlock.

Hamish took his father's arm as they both walked over to the newly covered-over grave.  
The headstone next to it was older; more weathered: Greg's. John brushed a hand over it, removing the fine layer of dry summer dust.

The new stone alongside shone in comparison. It shone amongst all the darkness of grief.

Despite Hamish and Abigail's presence, John suddenly found himself feeling very alone. 

It was as if his old life was gone. No Sherlock, no Greg, no Mycroft.  
Once more, he felt left behind.


End file.
